Love Is
by BLANK D.M
Summary: Cinta itu... seperti ini kan? Woohyun Sunggyu. Woogyu ff here! Lets RnR!


**Tittle : Love is...**

**Author : **

**Pairing : Woohyun x Sunggyu**

**Genre : Angst? Songfic? Mpreg!**

**Rate : Semua anak Woogyu boleh mengkonsumsilah, kalau gak mumet dan pengen muntah duluan waktu baca.**

**Nah...**

**-Rekomendasi lagunya CN BLUE yg Love Is, atau Nell Newton's Apple!-**

**Oke... Langsung saja, Silakan dinikmati...**

"_**Cinta selalu kejam...**_

_**...Cinta selalu tajam,**_

_**...Cinta seperti api,**_

_**...Kita tahu cinta begitu, tapi- kita tetap cinta**__**"**__** (CN BLUE - Love Is...)**_

.

.

Sunggyu tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun, dia selalu ingat kata-kata kekasihnya sebelum pergi berbulan-bulan lamanya dan tak kunjung kembali. Hilang tanpa kabar seperti sekarang ini. Sunggyu juga tak perlu membenci siapapun, seperti yang dikatakan kekasihnya sebelum lenyap tanpa aba-aba. Dia hanya butuh mengingat kata-kata kekasihnya. Itu saja. Dan semua akan berjalan dengan mudah, tanpa hambatan.

"Kau tak perlu membantah, ini demi kita. Apapun yang terjadi, ini demi kita. Dengan siapa, kemana, dan sampai kapan aku pergi. Kau tak perlu bertanya dan cukup percaya bahwa aku akan kembali. Setuju?"

Sunggyu mengangguk, kalimat demi kalimat yang kembali terbaca di kepalanya membuat lengkungan kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Pipinya cukup tebal dibanding beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika itu dia masih serba kekurangan. Woohyun, kekasihnya kerap pulang pagi hanya untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja. Sunggyu sangat berterima kasih pada Woohyun, setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi bermalam di club, dicekoki minuman keras sampai telanjang di ruang khusus para lelaki hidung belang. Setidaknya ia cukup bisa bernafas lebih luas, tak dibatasi seperti ketika ia terjebak di kamar pengap milik mantan bosnya. Ia tak lagi di cambuk jika ada yang mengeluh akan kelakuannya. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Woohyun yang menyelamatkannya dari tangan kasar mantan bosnya yang bertubuh mirip babi.

Jadi, di saat seperti ini, ketika Woohyun pergi tanpa pamit. Ketika Woohyun tak mengirimi pesan; selamat pagi, selamat malam atau aku mencintaimu, Sunggyu tidak bersedih, Sunggyu tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Ia cukup diam, ia harus tahu diri. Meski terkadang, pertanyaan teman-temannya membuat ia harus mengorek pikirannya sendiri, menggali lebih dalam pertanyaan itu untuk menemukan jawaban lain.

"Hyung, dimana Woohyun hyung? Dia tak menunjukan batang hidungnya bahkan saat kau sedang..."

Dimana? Dimana Woohyun sekarang? Sunggyu tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah tahu, mungkin di hotel, atau mungkin di kamar mewah yang memiliki kasur empuk. Mungkin. Ah sudahlah, bukannkah ia tidak perlu tahu?

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Jong."

"Pekerjaan? Apa? Dia bekerja dimana?"

Woohyun bekerja apa? Dimana? Oh, ayolah Sunggyu ia tidak tahu dan tak punya jawaban. Selain...

"Woohyun bilang, pokoknya, kemanapun dia pergi. Dia akan kembali."

Sunggyu tersenyum. Sementara Sungjong, remaja 17 tahunan yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja di club malam sewaktu mencari Woohyun (entah kapan itu dilakukannya) hanya mengelus dada. Wajahnya yang berseri mendadak padam karena kata-kata Sunggyu yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu hyung? Kekasihmu itu ada di mana?"

Sunggyu terdiam sejenak. Menghela napas, lalu kata-kata Woohyun kembali terikat dengan otaknya yang memanas. Perlahan, ia menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh!"

Sunggyu merenung, dia bodoh? Semua yang dekat dengannya bilang seperti itu hanya karena mengucap ulang kata-kata Woohyun.

"Cari laki-laki lain saja! Atau kau mau aku yang mengurusmu? Menikahimu, dan-"

_pluk_

"Anak kecil macam dirimu cuma suka mengganggu nonna yang lewat di depan mata. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Daripada dia! Pria brengsek! Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengandung untuk menginap di hotel."

"Diam! Pulanglah!"

"Kau bodoh hyung!"

"Biar!"

"Kau buta gara-gara cinta!"

"Keluar!"

_Brakk!_

Sunggyu menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Ah, andai saja ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya. Melemparnya keluar disertai bentakan dari apartemen kecilnya, kalau bisa dia juga ingin mengeluarkan kekasihnya itu dari hatinya.

"Cinta memang seperti ini kan."

Woohyun tak pernah ingin beranjak dari istana mungilnya jika saja harapan tentang perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi sial, harapan itu melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat, lembut dan ia tak tahu ketika tertarik ke dalam jalur itu. Jalur yang berisikan orang-orang, memanggil ia dengan sebutan tuan, di mana ia menjumpai banyak makanan di atas meja. Tak seperti di istana mungilnya dulu, hanya ada makanan jika ia kerja sampai pagi.

"Kau tidak pulang sayang?"

Woohyun tercenung. Suara ditelepon itu begitu berat untuk ia jawab, jika saja sosok lain yang bertanya demikian, mungkin ia dengan cepat berseru 'Aku segera pulang. Kau tunggu aku.'

Tapi, itu tak terjadi. Sosok itu tak pernah menelponnya, megirimi pesan saja tidak. Dan jika ia yang melakukan terlebih dulu, sama saja ia membuat luka yang berkali lipat. Ia tertekan karena rindu, ia harus berbohong dan ia akan menyesal jika sampai ada jawaban 'aku menunggumu, cepat pulang.'

"Woohyun kau mendengarku?"

"Ya... Key,"

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Pulang dan istirahatlah, biar Paman Kang yang mengurus semuanya."

Pulang? Kemana? Kerumah kekasih terkasihnya? Atau ke kasur empuk yang terasa keras buat tubuhnya? Tidak, dia lebih baik tidur di kursi, berteman kertas yang bertumpuk di meja kayu, berlapis kaca.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tentang proyek baru ini."

"Bisa kau lupakan proyekmu dan rawat aku di kamar saja?"

Manja. Kenapa harus orang asing yang manjas padanya? Kenapa kekasihnya tidak?

"Sayang,"

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat Tidur, aku mencintaimu."

Sunggyu bisa saja pergi dari Woohyun dan lari dengan lelaki lain yang mau menjaganya. Tapi, ia tak pernah melakukan itu. Ia tak mau. Ia masih tahu diri. Woohyun bekerja keras untuknya, dia tak boleh sembarang memutuskan hanya karena tak sabar dan kesepian. Tidak! Ia harus bertahan.

"Dongwoo hyung membawakan ini untukmu!"

Buah-buahan, boneka, makanan ringan, susu dan... baju baju berukuran kecil berserakan di atas ranjang yang di dudukinya. Sungjong duduk di bawah, memungut satu snack, membuka dan memasukannya satu persatu ke dalam mulut.

"Dia baik. Jika kau menolakku, bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Apa? Kemarin kau membawa ahjussi ke hadapaku dan tiba-tiba dia mengelus perutku. Sekarang apa?"

"Ah, jangan marah begitu hyung, aku kan-"

"Sungjong~ah, aku bisa sendirian, lagipula aku punya Woo-"

"Si Brengsek itu?"

Bugh

"Jangan berkata-"

"Asal kau tahu saja hyung! Dia berciuman di depan umum, di layar Televisi dengan istrinya! Kau siapa?"

"Hanya kekasih yang ditinggalkan."

Sunggyu tahu itu. Dirinya, yang tertinggalkan. Dirinya yang terbuang.

"Besok kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu. Aku menyuruh Dongwoo hyung untuk mengantarmu."

"Tapi-"

"Tinggalkan Woohyun, aku jamin Dongwoo hyung bisa merawatmu."

Sunggyu diam ketika dia terpojok seperti sekarang. Jadi harus bagaimana? Dia menunggu? Atau pergi? Kenapa semua jadi rumit? Tidak bisakah dunia hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya?

Semua baik-baik saja. Sunggyu mulai menjalankan pilihan yang ada di kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba memasukan nama Dongwoo ke dalam hatinya, menerima perhatian yang Dongwoo berikan, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pria yang entah kenapa bisa terus tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas. Di sisi lain, Sunggyu juga tetap mempertahankan nama Woohyun, dalam keadaan tersudut sekalipun. Woohyun dan Woohyun, nama itu tidak boleh menyingkir.

"Sudah lima bulan. Hei, dia pasti semanis ibunya kalau sudah besar."

"Kau mengada-ada."

"Tidak, aku berkata jujur. Mm.. Harapanku sebenarnya."

Harapan? Sunggyu mulai tidak suka pada harapan entah sejak kapan. Dia tidak benci, hanya kurang suka.

"Aku berharap dia tak seperti ayahnya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

Sunggyu jelas tahu apa arti perkataan itu. Dongwoo tak menginginkan anaknya seperti Woohyun. Namun, tunggu. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya anak ini, maksudnya, siapa orang yang telah menanam benih dalam rahimnya. Dia kotor sebelum mengenal Woohyun dan itu berarti, Woohyun menjadi Ayah biologi dari anaknya adalah suatu hal yang belum pasti. Anggapannya lambat laun bergeser. Bukan cuma Woohyun? Woohyun tidak mesti bertanggung jawab pada dirinya. Woohyun boleh hidup dengan pilihannya dan ia tak boleh mengganggu. Ia harus belajar membiarkan Woohyun pergi.

"Boleh kukatakan keberatanku atas status kita?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu secara penuh. Tapi, kau tak menerimaku jadi kekasihmu, apalagi suami. Nam Woohyun, aku iri dia mengambil hatimu."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya mulai sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Ayo menikah."

Rencana dibuat sematang mungkin. Sunggyu bahagia untuk ke dua kalinya, dia ditemukan oleh tangan-tangan yang bijak. Dongwoo memperlakukannya istimewa. Tentang tanggal pernikahan, Dongwoo menyetujui permintaan Sunggyu, yang ingin menikah jika anaknya sudah lahir. Bukan masalah! Dan Dongwoo dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia sengaja membawa Sunggyu berjalan-jalan di taman. Membelikannya balon, mawar dan hal lain yang tak Sunggyu duga.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya! Sangat, oh si kecil juga sepertinya suka," Sunggyu mengelus perutnya yang terasa ditendang dari dalam. Dongwoo megulurkan tangan, menimpa punggung tangan Sunggyu. Mereka berpandangan sesaat.

"Aku lebih senang karena kalian memberiku kesempatan."

Sunggyu tersenyum. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal sederhana namun semembahagiakan ini. Woohyun mengirimi banyak uang, hingga tabungannya penuh dan ia tak kekurangan materi. Tapi... ah, kenapa ada saja waktu dimana ia kebobolan memikirkan Woohyun?

"Terima kasih karena menerimaku,"

"Begitu juga aku."

Pelukan. Hangat. Sunggyu bertekad ingin melepaskan Woohyun. Harus.

Sampai pada malam hari, usai Dongwoo pulang, mengecup kening beserta perutnya. Lalu ia berjelan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, hendak mengunci pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ketuka halus itu muncul. Jantungnya berdebar, darahnya deras mengalir. Panas, melihat siapa yang menerobos pintu dengan kuat.

"Woo.. Woohyun."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi,"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan?"

Sunggyu kehilangan suara. Mengangguk, adalah isyarat termudah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Woohyun membawanya ke dalam kamar. Mengajaknya duduk di atas ranjang, seperti... kebiasaan mereka dulu sebelum berpisah lama.

"Kau sehat. Kau tambah gemuk dan... perutmu..."

Woohyun mengernyit, menungggu jawaban dari Sunggyu yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui.

"Ya, aku hamil..."

"YA TUHAN!"

Woohyun buru-buru turun dari ranjang, dia berjongkok di depan Sunggyu. Ia menciumi perut Sunggyu, membelainya. Ah, Sunggyu merutuk, kenapa baru sekarang dilakukan? 'Selama ini kau kemana saja?" Ia menangis. Tidak, Jika tak salah dingin yang menjalari perutnya juga air mata. Jadi, Woohyun juga menangis. Mereka menangis.

"Berapa bulan?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja sayang. Aku merindukanmu, dan kau memberiku hadiah paling indah ketika aku ... pulang."

"Delapan bulan. Kau menghilang selama setahun... Dan tidak pernah menghubungiku."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak perlu. Woohyun tidak salah, hanya saja..."

Mereka berpandang cukup lama, dalam diam. Membiarkan perasaan itu meluber dengan sendirinya. "Aku lelah."

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Aku lelah menunggumu pulang. Selama ini, kau dengan siapa? Dimana? Sampai setahun tak pulang." Sunggyu menunduk, ia takut pertanyaan itu menyinggung Woohyun. Karena dulu, ia sudah setuju untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Maaf"

"Tidak! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tak akan bertanya lagi Woohyun. Aku ingin tidur, pulanglah!"

"Jangan!"

"Woohyun pulanglah, istrimu pasti menunggu"

"Jangan!"

"Jangan usir aku. Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi jangan menyuruhku pergi. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Tidak pulanglah! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dia, istrimu, lebih berhak atas dirimu. Oh, apa kau merasa berat karena anak ini? Woohyun, kau ingat? Aku tak cuma tidur dengan satu pria aku-"

"Dia anakku, aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku ingin tinggal."

"Tidak! Pulanglah!"

_**Cinta selalu kejam**_

_**Cinta selalu tajam**_

_**Cinta seperti api**_

_**Kita tahu cinta seperti itu, tapi kita tetap cinta.**_

Woohyun mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukannya ke dalam koper. Setelah beres dengan itu semua ia gegas merapikan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang pintu terbuka sedikit. Ia mendesah melihat sosok itu berdiri menghadap kaca tempat berias.

"Maafkan aku Key, aku-"

"Kau banyak bicara tuan! Teman kekasihmu menelpon, kau harus segera ke rumah sakit... dia sudah melahirkan."

"Key!"

"Cepatlah! Atau ku bunuh kau setelah aku menandatangani surat cerai kita."

"Te-terima Kasih. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Ya! Tapi kau tak memilih yang katamu terbaik ini..."

"Maaf!"

"Kau mengatakannya berulang kali. Aku bosan, ah berikan dia pesta pernikahan yang mewah."

"Ya! Harus!"

-_**END**_-

a/n : ahahaha ini ff tiba-tiba aja ditulis habis liat teaser toheart.. Sukses untuk duetnya papa, dan... Hidup Woogyu! *eh Tolong berikan komennya ya .. .*kabur*


End file.
